Meteor Shower
by Elemental Value
Summary: Percy Jackson is not the only one with a gift


Finally it's the end of school and it's time to see how hot it gets in Berlin, Germany, "Hey Aaron how bout we hit the waves then make sand castles?" Jake screamed.

"Jake shut up. First of all, we're in the middle of Germany. Second, it is cold as hell all the time. Third, you should go back to our dorm because you need re-rewrite the final term paper," said Aaron

"But don't you want to spend time with Seryna your true love yet you even say hi to her."

"Hey what about you and Sapphire you don't say any thing to her and you have a crush on her and she the shorter than you which is a first"

"Ok ok but if they say something we both have to ask them out ok and we have to them to the I.N.A annual carnival"

"It's a deal but there both the hottest and most popular kids in school why would they talk to us"

"Because you play football and you and them have been friend before me, which was three years ago. Than she went to America and that when she changed into super diva -"

"Hello boys, so who went super diva Jake," said Serynia

There she was the diva her self Seryna Deloya she was of those girl think they were blessed with perfect ness, she has dirty blonde hair with gray eyes, freckles, and she the size as me. Next to her is my lady Sapphire Kami she is the cool one with brown hair, blue eyes, and she shorter than me which is perfect.

"So are going to answer her question or just stare at me" Sapphire said

"Ok sorry, you're a diva Seryna and Aaron is there something you want to say or ask," Jake replied

"What is it Aaron" replied Seryna

"Ok Seryna will you go out with me to go to to the annual I.N.A carnival and Jake," rapidly said Aaron

"Ok Sapphire will you go out with me at the same place," said Jake

"Ok," Sapphire and Seryna said in unison

"Pick us up at eight at hour dorms and don't be late ok" said Sapphire.

Then they left us dazed and in awe we never imagine they would actually say yes we thought they would have reject and I sent three hour thinking of good come backs to hit them with now I have two get to the dorm if I want to make it because its six o clock.

"Ok lover boy time to go if we sprint to our dorm will get there in thirty minutes tops today," said Jake

"Ok let race there ready set go", screamed Aaron

I love running something about it make me feel free because people move so you run straight you feel weight less and to top it of my legs are so skinny I have wicked fast speed, I move like a cheetah.

"Brake," huffed Aaron

"Ok but hurry up and catch your breath while we walk," snorted Jake, "what do you see in that girl she's rude, uptight, and to girly."

"Well your wrong she a tomboy but this just your second your haven't seen everything around hear especially the people attitudes and thoughts," lecher Aaron

Aaron really cares about this girl, I hate love and that stuff because when I was a little kid I was showed a different type of love I call it abuse. My two older half- brothers would tease me, beat me to pulp, and blacked mail me to get them stuff. After I ran away I was found sent to I.N.A which had the save the children program which is the only reason I'm in Germany in stead of Mexico.

"Where hear at the dorms so do you have the key Jake," asked Aaron

"I thought you had the key in your wallet," explained Jake

- "I left my wallet in the room," said Aaron, "so were stuck out side for how long it take for groundskeeper to come back."

-"Ok lets go to the groundskeepers room take the master key then open our door then I'll return the master back to his dorm,"

" Go then and hurry and don't get found ok, " said Aaron

I am of to go to the groundskeeper room and back all ready half way there, and I just made it. Sneaking in and snatch the card will be the hardest part but easier then opening the door.

"Jake why are near my dorm," questioned the groundskeeper

"I need the master key open my dorm because I lock it and may I use it," asked Jake

"Ok but hurry I need to unlock my door to you know," complained the groundskeeper.

Ok I got to run and made it with mister sassy pants waiting there now to get ready.

"Ok who showering first me or you wait me because to today is my day in the list," said Aaron

"Ok just hurry up," said Jake

God he takes forever usually and senses his lover is waiting for him it's going to take even longer

(Knocking)

"Who's there," said Jake

"Your brothers Alex and Nick," said Alex

No it can't be the police they were in jail or dead, they had restraining order done this this is impossible I'm dreaming or I'm but this never happen.


End file.
